Le Roi et la Capitaine des Gardes
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Le Roi Thranduil ôta sa couronne et la posa délicatement, dans un geste las, sur une petite table, comme s'il ressentait brusquement l'épuisement qu'il avait de la porter à cet instant précis, et pareillement à tant d'autres jours auparavant


_Bonjour à tous, _

_Aujourd'hui je me lance dans un OS sur deux personnages du film du Hobbit (Je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit en lisant). _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. J'envisage de peut-être développé une fiction plus longue sur ces deux personnages si ça intéresse ;)_

_**Note:** Si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles de la suite ou d'autres fictions que je viendrais à poster, n'hésitez pas à rejoindre ma page facebook, **"La Plume de Syana".** _

**Note 2: **_Un très très grand merci à ma béta, **La Petite Souris**, pour la correction et les suggestions !  
_

* * *

**Le Roi et La Capitaine des Gardes**

Le Roi Thranduil ôta sa couronne et la posa délicatement, dans un geste las, sur une petite table, comme s'il ressentait brusquement l'épuisement qu'il avait de la porter à cet instant précis, et pareillement à tant d'autres jours auparavant. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le miroir en face de lui, reflétant sa fine silhouette drapée, dans une robe de soie bleu, mais non dénuée d'une certaine puissance.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, illuminés par toutes ces années de règne, se durcirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son propre visage. Il se maudit intérieurement par ce qu'il voyait de lui, par ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait été selon lui et autrefois, bien plus beau que cela, tant de sa personne que de son physique, resté toutefois inlassablement gracieux malgré les nombreuses années de sa vie.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, déclara le Roi de Mirkwood brusquement, ses yeux se détournant de son reflet pour contempler les colonnes construites dans les arbres qui menaient aux longs corridors de son palais.

Un soupir discret franchit ses fines lèvres lorsqu'il ne perçut aucun mouvement se manifester à l'endroit qu'il fixait. Mais il sentait parfaitement sa présence, il savait qu'elle était cachée, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Il s'avança alors de sa démarche royale et demanda d'une voix douce, mais nuée cette fois de plus de fermeté :

- Pourquoi vous attardez-vous dans l'ombre ? Sortez de votre cachette et venez à moi…

Cette fois-ci, un bruit se fit entendre et une silhouette émergea de l'ombre des piliers pour lui faire face, un air déterminé sur le visage, masquant l'incertitude qu'elle semblait éprouver et que le Roi de Mirkwood perçut aussitôt.

- Je suis venue vous faire mon rapport, Majesté, clama la jeune Elfe en se plaçant devant lui, inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Thranduil perçut sa gorge se nouer violement en percevant les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant de l'Elfe balayer son visage délicat tandis qu'elle se relevait. Sans un mot, le Roi l'invita à venir au centre de la pièce avant de reculer de quelque pas, non sans continuer d'examiner la jeune femme discrètement, et se servit parmi les jarres de vins entreposées sur une petite table en bois de chêne. Une fois le breuvage servi, il tendit vers elle la première coupe pleine l'invitant, d'un regard froid, à la prendre. Mais devant son refus de la tête, il se contenta de la porter à ses lèvres et but avec délectation le breuvage. Le liquide apaisa sa gorge douloureuse et lui permit ensuite de reprendre d'une voix chargée de dureté :

- Tauriel… J'avais ordonné de détruire ces nids, il y a de cela deux lunes… Je constate que vous ne l'avez pas fait… Pourquoi ?!

Thranduil sentit une pointe de regret l'envahir alors que les joues de ladite Tauriel s'empourpraient légèrement face à la colère brusque de son Souverain. Mais il ne fut guère surprise de voir ensuite sa confusion disparaître hâtivement, laissant place à de l'assurance lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, exécutant quelque pas devant lui, comme pour fuir son regard perçant.

- Nous avons nettoyé la Forêt selon vos ordres, mon Roi, dit Tauriel en redressant la tête, soutenant difficilement son regard chargé de reproche. Mais les araignées pondent des œufs à Dun Guldur… Les tuer sans les œufs… Sans que nous puissions les en empêcher…

Tauriel s'interrompit brusquement en voyant son Souverain la scruter avec attention avant de s'approcher d'elle et de se mettre à tourner autour, réclamant d'un simple regard qu'elle poursuive son explication. L'Elfe retint son souffle en le sentant si proche d'elle.

- Elles se frayent un chemin dans les ruines de Dun Guldur, murmura l'Elfe en abaissant la tête humblement. Si nous pouvions les éliminer à leur source alors…

- Cette forteresse se trouve au-delà de nos frontières ! L'interrompit sèchement Thranduil en s'arrêtant juste en face d'elle pour la fixer avec une grande froideur qui fit se glacer le sang de la Capitaine. Gardez nos terres à l'abri de ces viles créatures, telle est votre tâche, ne l'oubliez pas !

- Mais lorsque nous les chasserons, reprit Tauriel en relevant la tête, un air de défi se lisant dans ses yeux. Que se passera-t-il ? Ne se propageront-elles pas sur d'autres terres ?

Le Roi des Elfes Sylvestres se redressa fièrement, se retenant de lâcher un petit rire d'amusement devant la bêtise qu'il percevait en son sens face à ces propos. Il se contenta de porter une nouvelle fois la coupe à sa bouche, but une gorgée avant d'afficher un mince sourire flegmatique.

- Le sort des autres contrées m'indiffère… Le monde connaîtra apogées et déclins… Mais ici… Ce royaume perdurera, finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse.

La Capitaine des Elfes Sylvestre, bien que désapprouvant intérieurement ces paroles, hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir, laissant son Souverain seul. Mais ce dernier pressa ses doigts nerveusement contre sa coupe en or en la voyant agir, nullement satisfait par cet entretien. Il sentait naître en lui un désir étrange ainsi qu'une grande colère. Et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne firent qu'accroître ses sentiments.

- Legolas m'a conté que vous vous étiez bien battue aujourd'hui…

Tauriel se stoppa brusquement. Son souffle lui manqua alors qu'elle tournait le dos à son Souverain, ne voulant pas lui montrer la confusion qui l'avait saisi à ces paroles.

Thranduil perçut les battements de son cœur ralentir en voyant la Capitaine se tourner ensuite vers lui, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage.

- Il s'est beaucoup attaché à vous… Reprit le Roi, percevant distinctement l'émotion qui avait saisi l'Elfe.

Il ne fut guère surpris de la voir alors perdre son sourire tandis qu'elle virevoltait soudainement sur elle-même pour lui faire entièrement face, sa longue chevelure rousse fouettant au passage la peau de ses joues devenue extrêmement pâle.

- Je vous assure mon Roi, commença la Capitaine avec précipitation, que Legolas ne pense à moi que comme un simple Capitaine de la Garde… Rien de plus !

Le visage de la Rousse se tordit violement en voyant la colère de son Souverain jaillir face à ses mots. Si elle n'avait pas été maîtresse d'elle-même, des larmes auraient pu même surgir et couler lentement le long de ses joues à l'idée que son Roi puisse avoir de telles pensées au sujet de son fils et d'elle. Thranduil ne fut pas dupe de ses sentiments qu'elle tentait de lui cacher derrière son beau visage impassible, mais la colère grondant en lui le poussa à continuer sur sa lancée.

- Peut-être était-ce le cas autrefois… Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Le Roi de Mirkwood pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant la réaction de l'Elfe. Cette dernière déglutit mais ne laissa de nouveau rien paraître, comprenant à présent que Thranduil jouait avec ses émotions, comme pour la punir d'une chose que seuls elle et lui avaient connaissance. Reprenant une forte inspiration, elle lâcha d'une voix calme et défiante :

- Je ne pense pas, dans ce cas, que vous permettiez à votre fils de s'engager avec une humble Elfe Sylvaine… Et cela peut importe qui elle soit…

Ce fut au tour de Thranduil de se froisser soudainement. Sa main se crispa avec violence sur sa coupe avant de la lâcher, la laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le liquide se versa sur les dalles du palais, mais le Roi ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Ses yeux se firent froids lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle, entrainant une certaine peur dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Non ! Vous avez raison là-dessus… Cracha rudement le Roi de Mirkwood. Je ne saurais le permettre ! Et surtout pas… Pas avec toi !

Tauriel encaissa les mots avec calme. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, apeurée, laissant tomber tout masque d'insensibilité. Les pas de son Souverain claquèrent sur le sol, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle avant que deux mains ne viennent saisir son visage.

- Regarde-moi Tauriel… Et dis-moi que rien n'a changé…

La Capitaine des Gardes rouvrit à contrecœur les paupières, noyant son regard dans le sien. Le souffle chaud du Roi vint chatouiller son visage et l'une de ses mains retomba mollement vers le bas, atteignant ses jupons qu'il s'empressa de relever légèrement, caressant au passage quelques endroits de sa peau, laissant à Tauriel, des sensations de brûlures.

- Dis-le-moi Tauriel… Dis-le-moi ! S'exclama Thranduil sévèrement.

Tauriel se pinça les lèvres furieusement avant de les tendre vers son Roi, réclamant silencieusement les siennes. Le Roi voulut dans un temps ne pas satisfaire sa demande, espérant ainsi calmer sa colère en froissant l'âme de la jeune femme. Mais l'appel de sa fine bouche au goût si sucré eut raison de lui.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent presque avec violence contre les siennes, lui soutirant un petit gémissement. Puis, la Capitaine leva ses mains et les laissa glisser avec délice à travers sa longue chevelure doré, réclamant que leur étreinte soit plus forte encore. Demande que Thranduil s'empressa de satisfaire, sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvres, demandant à son tour d'approfondir son baiser, tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de son dos et de ses cuisses qu'il s'empressait de dénuder lentement, savourant l'effet qu'il produisait.

- Rien n'a changé… Et c'est cela qui nous oppose toujours, mon Roi, murmura soudainement Tauriel en se détachant de ses lèvres sans toutefois rompre l'étreinte de ses bras qui lui procurait une vive chaleur le long de son corps. Vous me l'avez rappelé encore aujourd'hui… Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une humble Elfe à votre service… Et vous… Vous êtes mon Roi… Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé Majesté, ajouta-t-elle avec douleur. Tout comme nos rangs respectifs qui nous opposent…

Tauriel se dégagea à contrecœur de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos, laissant le Roi pantelant et attristé par ces propos.

- Je t'ai offert plus que cela… Mais tu l'as refusé… Murmura Thranduil faiblement. Et maintenant, tu t'empresses de séduire mon fils… Il tient à toi Tauriel… Alors si comme tu le prétends, tes sentiments pour moi n'ont pas changé… Ne lui donne pas de l'espoir là où il n'y en a aucun.

La Capitaine sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire triste lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, s'approchant de sa démarcher gracieuse et légère.

- Cela n'a jamais été mon attention… Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un depuis déjà bien des années… Et il ne s'agit nullement de votre fils, mon Roi…

Tauriel leva lentement l'une de ses mains vers son visage, avant de saisir ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser. Thranduil voulut la retenir contre lui, mais elle parvint à s'échapper avec agilité de ses bras et partit précipitamment.

Thranduil eut un regard triste, un maigre espoir que la Capitaine revienne sur ses pas le submergeant. Puis, son visage se durcit, reprenant l'air qu'il arborait en permanence auprès de ses sujets. Alors d'un geste lent, le Roi de Mirkwood remit sa couronne sur sa chevelure dorée et quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par une petite Reviews ou par MP. _

_Un très bon week-end à tous !  
_


End file.
